Pretenders
by FireAgainstIce
Summary: Dahvie and Jayy are both hiding something...


Jayy's hand touched Dahvie's. Dahvie gave him an odd look but put it aside, grinning at the newest fan to scream his name. Jayy sighed and smirked for another picture with a fan.

Sometimes Dahvie was impossible to understand.

And Jayy still loved him to absolute bits.

The only thing in the way was that Dahvie was entirely too straight for anyone's taste. Even though he and Jayy had kissed on stage before, it was just an act to make the fans scream and faint. (It worked like a charm, every fucking time.)

At the least, it was just an act for Dahvie.

Jayy, on the other hand, fucking loved every second of it. Any chance to touch Dahvie "for the fans" he'd take. And that was any chance.

"Why didn't you two kiss during the bridge of Sexting?" a sane-looking fan asked. Dahvie giggled and Jayy tried not to say something stupid. Shrugging, he signed another CD and tried not to stare at Dahvie.

"Good question," another sane-looking fan muttered. Dahvie giggled again and turned around to face Jayy, giving him a look he knew well.

"Kiss him Dahvie!" some fan farther back in the line shouted. Jayy glanced at her and smirked. She squealed.

Dahvie was considerably closer when Jayy looked back at him. He still had that look on his face. Trying his hardest not to look too interested, he leaned down to Dahvie's height and kissed him full on the mouth, tugging at his belt loop a little.

Dahvie grinned into the kiss and hopped away. Jayy smirked at the screaming fangirls and tried not to hyperventilate. He'd never get used to that feeling, that's for sure.

*~—~*

Dahvie was good at pretending. And it was a damn good thing he was.

If he wasn't, he'd probably never stop kissing Jayy.

He didn't think the fans would mind, but he had an image to upkeep. He was the straight-as-a-rod one, Jayy was the gay one.

But Jayy made it fucking hard to pretend sometimes.

Dahvie couldn't remember the last time Jayy kept his shirt on during a concert. Not that what he usually wore to concerts and tours could be called clothing anyway.

The booty shorts and leather skinnies were going to be Dahvie's undoing. So was Jayy's dancing. God, that man could move his hips.

Dahvie shook his head imperceptibly and hugged yet another squealing girl. He loved his fans, but today his heart wasn't really in it. He couldn't stop thinking about Jayy.

Some fans questioned why they hadn't kissed during Sexting as usual for their shows and Dahvie smiled. Now he'd have a chance. Stepping closer to Jayy, he gave him a look that he knew Jayy could read. Jayy looked away for a moment to look at some fan further away in the line and Dahvie tried not to pout. He wanted Jayy's attention.

He moved closer, so that he was closer than Jayy expected when he looked back. Jayy's eyes burned behind his contacts and he leaned down to kiss Dahvie, tugging at his belt loop, just enough to drive Dahvie nuts.

Hopping away from the kiss before he did something stupid, Dahvie went back to the fans. His mouth tingled, along with other places he'd never admit.

*~—~*

Jayy leaned against the brick wall, trying not to think about Dahvie and failing miserably. They'd ended up kissing twice more for crazed fans that night, and he didn't mind. But as soon as he could leave he'd shot off like a bullet. He needed to be alone a bit before Dahvie reappeared.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed away from the wall and stepped into the tour bus, nodding at the groupies sitting near the entrance. He made a beeline to the back and found a chair to sit on, still trying not to mentally undress Dahvie. That wasn't working out for him. Standing up again, he stripped of his irritable, tight clothing and put on some random shorts. Choosing to remain shirtless, he walked back to the groupies and leaned over one to get a Monster.

"Where's Dahvie?" one asked. He couldn't recall her name but one of these days he was going to con her contacts off her.

"Probably still talking to fans. We're about to move out, he'll be here eventually," Jayy answered offhandedly.

As if Jayy was even going to let her near Dahvie. Tonight, he planned on seducing him. Or, at the least, getting him drunk enough to fuck anything with a pulse.

*~—~*

Dahvie ducked behind some random semi, breathing hard. If he didn't stop thinking about Jayy's kisses, something was going to start to show.

That last kiss had been hot. Hotter than the ones before, which was hard to believe. Jayy had more than just kissed him that time, something was different.

Dahvie wanted to find out what was different but he didn't know what response he'd get to his plan.

He wanted Jayy, that was for sure. He had a brilliant plan that in the worst case scenario, involved alcohol.

If he had anything to say about it, Jayy was his tonight.

*~—~*

Jayy sat on his bed in the tour bus, throwing glares at the groupie that wanted him to come play some random game with her and Sally Stitches. Finally, Sally made her back off and Jayy rolled onto the small bed, facing the wall.

His heart raced when he heard the door open and close, but he didn't turn to look. Dahvie was the only one not on the bus already, so it had to be him. Jayy suddenly remember that he was wearing the shorts that proclaimed that he swallowed.

Gulping his nervousness, he felt Dahvie behind him, half kneeling on the cramped bed. Jayy tried to control his breathing.

"Hey. Why are you being so anti social?" Dahvie asked. Jayy grunted, making Dahvie laugh.

"Alright," he answered, leaning down so his hair tickled Jayy's shoulder.

"Will you answer my next question Jayy?" Dahvie whispered in Jayy's ear, pressing his hand flat against Jayy's lower abdomen. Jayy shivered, nodding reluctantly.

"Do you really swallow?"

Jayy's heart stopped before he regained composure and turned slightly to look up at Dahvie.

"If you'd like me too," he answered seductively, waggling his eyebrows and trying his hardest to ignore Dahvie's fingers dancing along the edge of his shorts.

Dahvie's only answer was a small groan as he crawled over Jayy and into the bed, quietly closing the privacy curtain around them.

*~—~*

"If you'd like me too," Jayy whispered, giving Dahvie a hot look.

Dahvie couldn't believe that he'd just said that to him. Moaning quietly, he crawled over his band mate and shut the curtain around the bed.

Leaning down, he caught Jayy's mouth in a heated kiss, sliding his hand up Jayy's chest and twisting his nipple. Jayy whimpered slightly into Dahvie's mouth, arching into him. Dahvie grinned, maneuvering so he was straddling Jayy's hips.

Dahvie tried to ignore his heart racing but it was just getting worse as Jayy played with the hem of his shirt and tangled his fingers through Dahvie's hair, tugging lightly.

Leaning down, Dahvie pressed his full lips against the column of Jayy's throat, feeling his racing pulse. Running his hands up and down Jayy's chest he began biting and licking at the smooth flesh, feeling Jayy jump as he hit soft spots.

"Sensitive?" Dahvie asked in his ear, tugging at the lobe with his teeth. Jayy just nodded, arching toward Dahvie again and whimpering hotly. Something tugged in Dahvie's stomach and he kissed Jayy again, pinching his nipple again.

*~—~*

Jayy wanted more but he already knew Dahvie was a tease. This was going to be an adventure.

Dahvie's lips were back to Jayy's neck and Jayy arched, just thinking about how goddamned lucky he was right now.

Smiling against Jayy's pulse point, Dahvie reached between them and fiddled with the waistband of Jayy's shorts, sending immediate shockwaves to Jayy's heart and other places.

"Tell me what you want baby," Dahvie whispered in his ear, tugging on his nipple.

"You know exactly what I want you bastard," Jayy choked out, thrusting his hips up and trying to create friction between them. Dahvie giggled cutely, pushing his hips down onto Jayy's, making his arousal soar.

"Jesus," Jayy groaned, circling his hips against Dahvie's.

"Now you know I don't like my middle name," Dahvie giggled, circling his hips in return as he kissed Jayy yet again.

When the kiss broke Jayy was gasping. "And people think…think _I _can move my hips…. For the love of god…. Dahvie…," he moaned, arching into him.

Dahvie just chuckled again, thrusting forward slightly, making Jayy's hips tighten. "Fuck."

"You want to fuck?" Dahvie asked with a smirk, trailing light kisses along Jayy's sharp jaw.

"As long as it's you," Jayy answered breathlessly, throwing his head back and groaning as Dahvie bit down on a sweet spot.

"Fuck…you're going to give me a hickey," Jayy ground out while trying to arch his neck closer to Dahvie's hot mouth.

"It'll match your makeup," Dahvie muttered, biting down on the bruising spot again.

"I don't give a fuck," Jayy groaned, thrusting his hips up and into Dahvie's again, realizing just how thin his shorts really were and cursing the denim that still hugged Dahvie's legs.

"Oh, so you don't care if I mark you as mine everywhere?" Dahvie asked, a growling tone to his voice as his fingers bit into Jayy's arm. Jayy gasped, writhing slightly and nodding.

"Wherever I want?" Dahvie questioned, running his free hand up and down Jayy's chest, scratching across his nipples that were now violently sensitive.

"Y-…yeah," he gasped, thrusting his hips in a rhythm against Dahvie and just wanting _more._

"_Here?" Dahvie whispered, pinching Jayy's nipple. Jayy just groaned and nodded._

"_What about here?" Dahvie's fingers ghosted across Jayy's bellybutton, making Jayy squirm and gasp again. _

"_Sure," Jayy whimpered, rolling his hips up. "Goddammit Dahvie…. Fucking tease…."_

_Dahvie giggled, sucking Jayy's earlobe into his mouth. _

"_What about here?" he asked, growling as he cupped Jay's arousal._

_*~—~*_

"_Fuck. Yes!" Jayy's moans were starting to get to Dahvie. The tugging feeling in his lower body was getting harder and harder to ignore._

_And his pants were too fucking tight._

_That was his last thought before the privacy curtain surrounding them opened to reveal Sally._

"_Fuck," she giggled. "Nevermind. Have fun guys," she laughed, shaking her head as she closed the curtain again._

_Jayy groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "Great."_

_Dahvie giggled, thinking about how cute Jayy looked right now. Flushed, hot and bothered. It was a good look on him._

"_Shut up and enjoy," Dahvie muttered, quickly stripping his shirt and totally disregarding his hair. Jayy smirked, leaning up and licking from Dahvie's bellybutton to his throat, making sure to give special attention to his nipples as he went._

_Dahvie shuddered, grabbing Jayy's shoulders and titling his head back. Jayy took the invitation, nipping at the stretched flesh of Dahvie's neck, working on giving him a hickey to match his own._

"_Fuck," Dahvie muttered, letting his knees slide to the side so their hips were in direct contact again. Jayy rolled his hips, pulling from Dahvie's neck and using his hair to pull his head back up._

_Dahvie looked down on Jayy for once and smirked, kissing him deeply. His arms slid around his neck, reveling in the feeling of Jayy's bare chest against his. _

_Dahvie's teeth caught Jayy's bottom lip and he held there, staring into the eyes of his soon to be lover. The blue contacts made him look like an alien, and Dahvie was started to think he was the more they touched. _

_Jayy kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Dahvie and grabbing his ass in the movement. Dahvie pressed closer and started sucking on Jayy's tongue, digging his fingers into his taller friend's hair and tugging on it lightly._

_Jayy groaned loudly, pulling his mouth away from Dahvie's and moving back to his neck. He kept rolling his hips up and into Dahvie, seeming to hit a soft spot every time._

"_Oh…oh fuck yes," Dahvie moaned, arching as Jayy bit and sucked on a nipple. _

_As Jayy worked on driving Dahvie crazy with his mouth, his finger fumbled with the button and zipper on Dahvie's jeans. "Fuck," he muttered against Dahvie's neck, fighting to get the zipper down over Dahvie's arousal._

_Finally Dahvie decided to help, his head reeling as he just tried to stay conscious through Jayy's ministrations. At last Jayy had his jeans open and was quickly yanking them down Dahvie's thighs. _

_Groaning unhappily, Dahvie rolled to the side to force his pants off his legs, throwing them to the side._

_Jayy was smirking as he pushed Dahvie beneath him. "You're my bitch now," he muttered in his ear. A shiver went down Dahvie's spine, making him arch into Jayy and moan softly._

_Suddenly his mouth was everywhere; on Dahvie's chest, his neck, kissing him senseless again and again. His hands were exploring everywhere that his lips weren't, his calves and ass, pinning his wrists to the side._

"_Enjoying yourself?" Jayy asked cruelly, brushing his hand over the large bump in Dahvie's thin boxers. _

_*~—~*_

_Dahvie moaned hotly and thrust his hips up, against Jayy's hand. Jayy laughed, squeezing lightly and kissing him again. Dahvie's movements were frantic and wanting as he gripped Jayy's arms and rolled his hips in want of friction._

_Slowly Dahvie's hands traveled to Jayy's chest and finally down to his shorts that were barely clinging to him anyway._

_Jayy grinned, letting Dahvie push them to his knees before wiggling to get them all the way off. While he was struggling, Dahvie caught him in a kiss, pulling him down directly on top of him. Dahvie smirked into the kiss, tugging hard on Jayy's hair and rolling over so he was top again, running his fingers down Jayy's chest again._

_Once he reached the waistband of Jayy's boxers, he snapped the elastic against his hip. _

"_Oooh, ouch!" Jayy grinned, leaning up on his elbows and kissing Dahvie again. Their tongues tangled hopelessly. The kiss was sloppy and full of passion._

"_You like the pain," Dahvie muttered against Jayy's mouth, doing it again._

"_Fuck yes," was Jayy's only answer as he pulled Dahvie closer and slid hands down his boxers slightly._

_Dahvie grinned, giggling and swaying his hips slightly. _

"_Once I start I don't stop," Jayy warned with a smirk, shoving Dahvie's underwear around his thighs and staring unashamedly. _

"_Who said I want you to stop?" Dahvie asked, rolling onto his back but keeping a hold of Jayy's hand. Jayy followed him, kissing his mouth heatedly and then traveling down. Paying certain attentions to his nipples and dipping his tongue into his bellybutton before he got to what we really wanted._

"_Is this what you want babe?" he asked with a wicked look before taking the head into his mouth._

_Dahvie's moan was loud and surely alerted the rest of the bus to what was happening, but neither of them cared, and Jayy kept going. Wrapping his hand around the base he squeezed lightly, sucking lightly on the head before going back down, farther this time._

_Pulling back up with a satisfying pop, Jayy pouted at Dahvie. "Come on babe," he said, and Dahvie knew what he meant immediately._

_Once Jayy had gone down again, Dahvie thrust up, wincing slightly when he heard Jayy choke. He got over it quickly though, swallowing repeatedly around Dahvie's dick and making him groan._

"_Jesus fucking Christ, Jayy," he moaned, thrusting into Jayy's throat again. Yet another choking noise and more swallowing. Dahvie was beginning to get the rhythm. A whimper escaped his lips as Jay rolled and massaged his balls softly. _

"_Oh, oh fuck yes, Jayy!" Dahvie cried out as Jay swallowed hard and took a little more in, squeezing Dahvie's balls lightly as he did._

_Jayy could hardly even comprehend what he was doing. It'd hit him later that he got to suck off his band mate, best friend and (hopefully) new boyfriend. As of now, he was entirely focused on doing everything just right._

_And by the noises Dahvie was making, he was succeeding. Moaning softly around Dahvie's cock, he used one gentle finger to probe at his puckered entrance. Dahvie groaned lightly and tensed. Jayy moved up and let go of his dick._

"_Relax."_

_The order was clear and Dahvie obeyed, relaxing even though he was still nervous. He felt like a real idiot, but Jayy couldn't blame him._

_Until tonight, Dahvie has been thoroughly straight. Or so he thought._

_Dahvie didn't notice Jayy produce lube but the sight made him grin._

"_You're such a whore," Dahvie joked, trying to stay relaxed. Jayy laughed out loud, dropping a kiss on Dahvie's hip._

"_I'm the whore? Look at you, just waiting for me to fuck you senseless and make you come…," Jayy giggled evilly, sucking lightly at the head of Dahvie's dick yet again. Dahvie thrust up but Jayy pulled away just in time. Dahvie groaned in frustration. _

"_Tease," he muttered, shifting his hips back and forth. Jayy rolled his eyes. _

"_Baby. Hold still and relax," he said, tracing along Dahvie's balls with the tip of his tongue. That got him to obey quickly._

"_Good boy," Jayy cooed, licking along the underside of his dick as he probed at the entrance again. Dahvie tensed for a moment but relaxed again as Jayy continued to massage his balls and probe as gently as possible._

_Finally, one finger slipped inside. Jayy groaned lightly, running his teeth lightly up Dahvie's cock, making Dahvie jerk lightly._

"_Keep…going, dammit," Dahvie ground out, his voice low and hoarse. Jayy smiled, slowly trying to work a second finger inside the beautiful man he was with. Dahvie tensed again but didn't relax as fast this time. "Dahvie, babe, just relax. It'll feel good, just be patient," Jayy said soothingly, dropping kisses along Dahvie's hips and cock. _

_Dahvie nodded, taking a breath and nodding before relaxing again. Jayy's second finger slipped in and he went back to sucking Dahvie off, quickly taking in as much of his dick as he could before his gag reflex could really kick in. His free hand massaged Dahvie's balls while the hand that was entrapped inside his body began moving slightly._

_If he was doing well, he'd hit that spot and drive Dahvie crazy without hurting him too badly. Attempting to distract Dahvie with his mouth, he nearly deep throated him, gagging and swallowing against Dahvie's swollen dick._

_Paying special attention to his balls, Jay swallowed and moaned around Dahvie's cock, repeating each action that got a good reaction as he scissored his fingers gently in search for the hot spot._

_He knew he'd hit it. Dahvie's back arched off the bed and he cried out, thrusting deeper into Jayy's mouth as Jayy massaged that spot, trying not to make his movements monotonous._

_Jayy could feel how close Dahvie was to coming. He was getting almost painfully bigger in Jayy's throat but he kept going, wanting to make him cum._

_One last moan and hard press against his prostate did the trick. Jayy swallowed hard as the jets rolled down his throat. Dahvie moaned and screamed, repeating Jayy's name along with several profanities over and over again. Watching him cum was hotter than Jayy thought it'd be and was now determined to make it happen again and again and again._

_When Dahvie finally came down, Jayy let go of him and moved up, aware that he had cum all over his lips. Dahvie leaned up and licked it all off and kissed Jayy, bringing him down on top of him again. Jayy returned the kiss with fervor, drunk off his lover._

_Dahvie's teeth and lips moved to Jayy's ear, tugging at the lobe and sucking for a moment. "I love you," Dahvie whispered almost nervously. Jayy smirked, pressing his face into his shoulder. "I love you too Dahvie," he murmured, nipping softly at the smooth flesh there._

_Dahvie giggled in his ear, reaching into Jayy's boxers and brushing along his hard length. "My turn."_

_Jayy swallowed lightly, kissing Dahvie again before laying back and surrendering control. Instead of pulling them down, Dahvie ripped Jayy's boxers with his teeth, making Jayy that much more hot. He wasn't aware that there were things Dahvie could do to make himself sexier, but that was only of them._

_And so was kneeling stark naked in front of Jayy and about to suck him off._

"_Dahvie," Jayy groaned as he took the tip in his mouth and sucked lightly. Dahvie pulled away, making a delicious sucking sound as he did so and grinned at his partner._

"_Yes?" he asked. Jayy glared._

"_You're such…a fucking…tease…," Jay ground out past his teeth._

"_I aim to please," Dahvie chuckled, continuing to suck Jayy's dick. He slowly got more and more down his throat, swallowing against him._

_Jayy tried his hardest not to thrust up. His fingers curled into the sheets, pulling and tugging until he heard something rip. Choosing to dig his fingers into Dahvie's hair instead, he pushed against his head, groaning as Dahvie moaned. If he did that one more time, Jayy wasn't going to be able to stop himself from thrusting into his throat and probably hurting him._

_All Jayy could do was arch his back and tug at Dahvie's hair impatiently. Jayy could feel the giggle that came up Dahvie's throat and growled._

"_Dammit Dahvie…," he muttered, arching again. Dahvie began massaging his balls and swallowing harder around him, making Jayy freeze his movements. The moan that escaped them both was almost unnatural. _

"_Fuck…," Jayy muttered, cracking one eye open to watch Dahvie._

_It wasn't a sight he was actually prepared for. From what Jayy could see of Dahvie's makeup smeared face, he looked entirely concentrated on his task. As Jayy continued to stare at the beautiful man what was currently sucking him off, Dahvie looked up and met his eyes. _

_If his lips weren't preoccupied, he'd have smirked. Jayy groaned and moved his tightening fists back to the sheets without breaking eye contact. Dahvie moaned softly around him yet again, but this time used his hand to motion up._

_Jayy raised an eyebrow._

_Dahvie rolled his eyes and motioned up again, breaking contact to go back to focusing solely on Jayy's dick. His hand kept making the motion and Dahvie moaned loudly again, moving his tongue back and forth across the underside of Jayy's cock._

_That was Jayy's undoing, and he thrust up hard, tensing when he heard and felt Dahvie choke violently. He recovered quicker than Jayy expected though, and the next time Jayy swallowed he was done for. _

_He moaned, thrusting up again and digging his nails into Dahvie's neck as he came. "Oh…oh shit…. Fuck yes, Dahvie!" he cried, his eyes screwed shut and his back arched._

_Dahvie felt his arousal start to rise yet again as he watched Jayy come. When he finally came down, Dahvie reluctantly let go of Jayy's dick and moved up, laying on his chest and nibbling at the corner of Jayy's jaw._

"_Are you sure you've never done that before?" Jayy gasped after a moment, pulling Dahvie's head up to look at him. Dahvie grinned and nodded._

"_Guess I'm just good at everything," he chuckled. Jayy rolled his eyes, kissing him and rolling until he was straddling Dahvie's stomach. _

"_Cocky bastard," Jayy muttered, kissing him again as he grabbed the lube that had managed to keep its place. His lips moved down to Dahvie's neck as he began covering his dick with the cold stuff. Dahvie just arched his back against Jayy's chest, whimpering softly as Jayy teased a nipple. _

"_Hold still baby," Jayy warned, moving so he was hovering over Dahvie instead of sitting on him. Dahvie leaned up on his elbows slightly and caught Jayy's mouth in a passionate kiss. Jayy entwined their fingers and took a deep breath before impaling himself on Dahvie's dick._

"_Fuck," he muttered, trying not to tense. _

_Dahvie squeezed Jayy's hands, running his lips up and down his neck and waiting for Jayy to relax._

_Finally, he started moving, slowly at first, but it picked up quickly. Jayy moved his hands from Dahvie's onto his shoulders, using that as leverage to push himself up._

_Dahvie on the other hand, couldn't concentrate on anything but the feeling of Jayy riding him like some sort of animal. "Fuck…," he groaned, thrusting up. Jayy gasped and pushed down harder this time, his eyes screwing shut again._

"_Oh my god…," Jayy groaned, digging his nails into Dahvie's chest and moving faster. Dahvie wrapped one hand around the base of Jayy's dick, squeezing lightly and moving it up and down carefully._

"_Dahvie…," Jayy moaned, falling forward a little as his hips started jerking erratically. Dahvie just groaned in response, bucking his hips up and tugging on Jayy's neck._

_They met in the middle with a sloppy kiss as Jayy shot off all over Dahvie's chest, his hips jerking and working Dahvie into another orgasm too._

"_Fuck, Jayy…," Dahvie groaned, ducking and licking across his tattooed chest. All it took was one more erratic jerk from Jayy and Dahvie was coming too, digging his nails and teeth into Jayy's chest as he tried not to scream. _

"_Oh for the love of God…," Jayy groaned softly, collapsing onto Dahvie's chest without disconnecting their lower bodies._

_Dahvie just began nibbling on Jayy's earlobe, wrapping his arms around his thin waist. Jayy nuzzled Dahvie's neck for a moment, letting his breathing and heart rate to return to normal before lifting his hips off of Dahvie's._

"_Love you," Jayy muttered as he fell asleep. Dahvie just grunted in agreement and pulled him closer._

_*~—~*_

_Dahvie wasn't sure what was better, the rush of being on stage or the rush he knew would come from Jayy. The back track was singing for them but they were singing together, Scream For My Ice Cream._

_Dahvie could feel the electricity go not only through himself and Jayy but through the entire crowd as he and Jayy stepped closer together, still repeating the same line back and forth._

_Finally their lips met and Dahvie vaguely recognized the sound of happy fangirls squealing, but he didn't really care. His hand slid up Jayy's chest, to his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him in earnest now._

_Jayy was almost positive the medical crew would be here soon for the poor girls that were fainting, but he didn't particularly care as Dahvie's tongue traced the edge of his teeth._

_The cue for the next line forced them apart. Dahvie nearly forgot his line but Jayy remembering save him and they kept singing, sneaking glances no-so-secretly at each other the entire time._

_Once the song was over, Dahvie motioned to Jayy. Jayy stepped closer to him, raising an eyebrow._

_Dahvie just smiled up at Jayy and moved in front of him, leaning fully against him. Jayy wrapped one arm around Dahvie's waist and smiled down at him as he rolled his eyes._

"_Do you want to give them heart attacks?" Jayy whispered in Dahvie's ear, watching the girls in the crowd fan themselves in shock._

"_Most of them think it's cute," Dahvie's answer had nothing to do with Jayy's question but he took it with a shake of his head as the next track began to play._

_Dahvie's head rested on Jayy's collar. "You're quick, but we're much faster, we're one trick, ahead of disaster," he spoke with a deliciously naughty smirk on his face and some more screaming came from the crowd._

_*~—~*_

"_Are you two a couple now?"_

_The fan's blunt question made Dahvie laugh out loud. He glanced at Jayy standing behind him, then Jayy's hands on his hips. Leaning his head back, he kissed Jayy softly then looked back at the fan._

"_That answer your question?" Jayy asked. The fan raised an eyebrow._

"_No shit Sherlock."_

_Dahvie burst out laughing. _


End file.
